The Bet
by Mrs.Black Lahote
Summary: She was an innocent girl that made a not so innocent bet with her friends. he was a man whore who made a bet with his friends. Out of that bet comes a baby. Better than it sounds R
1. Positive

This is a new story so review and tell me what you think

* * *

Bella's pov.

The timer goes off. I slowly got up and walked to the sink. I was shaking. Someone knocks on the door.

"Bella the pizza is here," my uncle Charlie said from the other side.

"I'll be down in a minute," I said.

I heard his footsteps as he walked down the hall and back down the stairs.

It's now or never I thought. I flipped over the pregnancy test and stated to cry.

No, no, no, no, no I slid down to the ground. Why me this can't be happening I'm only sixteen I'm not ready to be a mother. My uncle was going to kill me. I didn't have a dad because my mom didn't know who got her pregnant. When I was ten she ran off with some guy and left me with my uncle Charlie was as been rising me since.

Find out I was pregnant is going to kill him. It all started a month ago when my friends and I made a bet. My name is _Isabella Mary Elizabeth Swan _and and this is the story of how bet changed my life.


	2. THE BET

**One month earlier.**

My friends and I were all hanging out on the beach in La Push. It was a thing we did every Saturday. Next week is spring break and we are probably going to spend every day on the beach. My best friend Angela was telling us about how her parents were driving her crazy at home when two very shirt less guys walked by Jessica being Jessica whistled at them.

"Damn the boys on the rez are sexy. Who are they anyway?" Jessica said.

"That's Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron two of the hottest guys on the rez," Lauren says.

"I saw them first so there mine," Angela said.

"We'll have to see about that," Jessica says.

"Will you guys stop that they are human beings not a piece of meat that you can just buy," I said.

"Oh please Bella you want them just as much as we do," Angela says.

"I do not," I said.

"Admit it Swan I saw the way you looked at Paul but you're never going to get him cause he's mine," Angela said.

"You know what let's settle this with a bet since you all want them. The first person to sleep with either one of them wins but we want a picture to prove it," Lauren says.

"I don't know about that," I said.

"Oh don't go scared on me now Swan," Jessica says.

"I'm not scared," I said.

"Good then we have a bet," Angela says.

"Yeah whatever," I said.

And that's what led me to sleep with Paul Lahote. What I didn't know at the time that while we were making a bet to have sex with Paul and or Jared they were also betting on me.

Paul's Pov.

My best friend Jared and I were on the beach walking when we came across four girls in a bikini one of them in caught my eyes she wasn't my type but something made me want to fuck her good. She was wearing a black and white bikini that was screaming fuck me. Jared and stopped we could see the girls but they couldn't see us.

"Who's that," I asked Jared pointing to the cute little brunette.

"Oh that is Isabella Swan, chief Swan daughter."

"What are you doubting my skills."

"No but I know that if you ever do sleep with her and her father finds out you're dead."

"No one's going to find out and I'm going to have her."

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is. If you don't sleep with her you own me a hundred dollars if you do sleep with her I own you a hundred dollars."

"You're on," I said. We continue walking as we passed the girls one of the whistled at us but I didn't even notice her all I noticed was Isabella and how fucking good she looked in that bikini. As Jared and I walk home I came up with the perfect plan of how to get her into my bed.

Next week is going to be spring break and I know she's probably going to be down at the rez every day. By looking at her I knew she is an easy lay so I knew I would have to work for it and I knew just how I was going to do it.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Telling Charlie

**Back to the present**

**Bella's Pov**

I should have never agreed to the bet with Jessica, Lauren and Angela. I knew it would have ended badly I should have listened to my heart when it told me the bet was a bad idea. I could have said no but I didn't and now I was going to be a mother.

My uncle is probably going to kick me out of the house when he finds out and I guess I wouldn't blame him. I slowly got up off the ground and wrapped the test in paper and shoved it in the bottom of the trash can. I wash my face and made my way down stairs. Charlie was in the living room watching sport on the TV.

"Uncle Charlie do you mind if I just eat in my room I have a lot of homework," I lied.

"Sure whatever you want Bells." It broke my heart when he called me by my nickname I took two slices of pizza but I never ate it cause as soon as I smelt the pepperoni I wanted to throw up so I dumped it in the trash and ran up the stairs.

When I was done throwing up I went to my room and locked the door. I cried for hours thinking about how I got myself into this mess. When I woke up the next morning uncle Charlie had already left for work so I got dressed for school.

When I got to school Angela, Lauren and Jessica were all waiting for me. We all walked inside after going to our lockers which we all next to the other after getting everything we needed we went to our first class we sat at the back of the class.

"So are you," Angela asked.

"Yes."

"Did you tell your uncle," Jessica asked.

"Not yet." Just then the bell rang and our teacher walked in.

"We'll talk later," Lauren said.

Lauren, Angela, Jessica and I have been friends since we were in the third grade. There was one thing we all had in common we didn't have a dad because of this we always together. Not having a dad was what brought us all together. After being teased mercilessly about not having a dad we all became friends.

After three periods of torture lunch finally came. The girls and I decided to eat lunch outside where it was quiet.

"So when are you going to tell your uncle," Lauren asked.

"I don't know."

"Just know whatever happens we're all here for you," said Angela

"Thank you guys I don't know what I'd do without you."

"So tomorrow is Saturday what are we going to do?" Jessica asked.

"We're going to the beach like we always do obviously," I said.

When I got home after school I decided to make Charlie is favorite meal, pasta with cream sauce and fried chicken I baked chocolate chip cookies as I took the cookies out of the oven Charlie came home.

"Evening Bells something smells great," Charlie said hanging up his gun. Oh yeah I forgot to mention Charlie was a police officer.

"Dinner will be on the table soon."

Time skips to dessert.

"So what's going on first you make my favorite then you bake cookies," Charlie said.

"There nothing wrong I just wanted to make your favorite that's all."

"Come tell me what's going on I can't be that bad."

"I-I-I-I pregnant," I said with my head hanged low when I looked up the look on Charlie face was murderous.

Paul's Pov.

I was burning up up I felt like I was going to die. Oh God please let all this pain stop reached across to the table next to my bed to call my best friend Jared.

_Hello_

"Jared I think I'm dying I need your help."

_I'll be there as soon as I can._

I waited for what seems like an eternity which in reality was only about ten minutes but the pain I was feeling was so intense. I kept wondering if I was going to die I heard Jared when he came inside but after that it was all a blur. I heard Jared call someone on the phone right before I blacked out.

* * *

**What do you think i going on with Paul review and tell me what you think.**


	4. It's like Renee all over again

**Previously**** on the bet**

_**"I-I-I-I pregnant," I said with my head hanged low when I looked up the look on Charlie face was murderous.**_

* * *

**Bella's pov**

"You're what?" Charlie shouted.

"I'm sorry i didn't mean for this to happen."

"I can't believe this i thought i raised you better than this Bella i'm so disappointed in you."

"Uncle Charlie i'm sorry."

"Who is the father?"

"I can't tell you that if i do i know your going to kill him."

"You're damn right i'm going to kill him."

"Please just trust me it;s better if you don't know who he is and i don't think he's going to care about the baby anyway."

"I can't believe you would let this happen Bella, gosh i can't even look at you right now. i'm going out when i get back i'll decided what to do with you."

Charlie got up and left the house after picking up his gun and car keys. i cleared the table and went to my room as soon as i got into bed i just let the tear all fall freely.

Charlie didn't come home that night and i din't blame him if i were him i wouldn't be able to be under the same roof with me either.

**Charlie's pov**

"You're what?" i shouted.

"I'm sorry i didn't mean for this to happen."

"I can't believe this i thought i raised you better than this Bella i'm so disappointed in you."

"Uncle Charlie i'm sorry."

"Who is the father?"

"I can't tell you that if i do i know your going to kill him."

"You're damn right i'm going to kill him."

"Please just trust me it;s better if you don't know who he is and i don't think he's going to care about the baby anyway."

"I can't believe you would let this happen Bella, gosh i can't even look at you right now. i'm going out when i get back i'll decided what to do with you."

i got up from the table and took up my gun and keys and left the house. i couldn't believe Bella would be so irresponsible i mean i was the worlds best uncle but i seriously thought i raised her better than that.i was so disappointed and angry i couldn't believe she would make a mistake like this. I drove from forks to la push i needed to clear my head so i went to my best friends Billy's house. i knocked on the door.

"Hey Charlie come on in." i went inside Billy closed the door behind him.

"Do you want a beer or something to drink?"

"No i'm good."

"So what brings you here at this late hours?"

"Bella just told me that she was pregnant."

"Wow what?"

"She won't tell me who the father is. it's just like Renee all over again."

"I'm sure she'll come around and tell you eventually."

"That's what i'm worried about what if she doesn't tell me."

"I know she will Bella loves you she'll tell you when the time is right.'

"I hope you're right it's late i should get back home."

"You can stay in the guest room if you want."

"Thanks."

**Jared's pov.**

_**Today I don't feel like doing anything**_

_**I just wanna lay in my bed**_

_**Don't feel like picking up my phone**_

_**So leave a message at the tone**_

_**'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**_

"Hello," i answered not bothering to check the callers I.D.

_"Jared I think I'm dying I need your help," my best friend Paul said on the other side of the line._

_"_I'll be there as soon as I can."

i hang up the phone as soon as i got outside i stripped and phased i ran to Paul's house i phased back and put on my cut off and shirt. I went inside the house without knocking i went up to Paul's room.

He was lying on the bed he had grown about six or seven inches i touched him and he was burning up. he's definitely going to phase. I took out my phone and called Sam.

_"Hello."_

"Sam it's Jared i think Paul is about to phase.'

_"I'll be there as soon a i can."_

* * *

Review and tell me what you think i'll be putting up a poll on who you think might be Bella's dad so check it out


	5. I found something interesting

**So i did a quick update there might be spelling mistakes so sorry if you find any.**

* * *

Sam's Pov

I was just about to leave my house when I heard my cell phone ring. I took it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello."

"Sam its Jared I think Paul is about to phase.'

"I'll be there as soon a I can," I said hanging up the phone. After taking off my t-shirt and cut of I both my t-shirt and cut off around my legs I phased and ran off to the direction I where Paul lived. It's a good thing I had no neighbor.

When I got to Paul's house I phased back and put on my t-shirt and cut offs I went inside without knocking I walked up the stair until I found and open door inside I saw Jared and Paul was laying on the bed he had grown a couple inches and even in his sleep he looked like he was in pain.

"How much longer do you think it's going to take," Jared ask.

"Let's take him outside and sped it up."

Jared and I lifted Paul from the bed and brought him down the stairs and went outside to the back yard as soon as I let go of Paul he woke up.

"What the fuck am I doing out here? And why the fuck are you here? "He asked me. Typical Paul even when he's in he still manages to be an asshole.

"I'm here to help you," I said. Paul was now standing on his own Jared had moved away from him.

"You can help by leaving I fucking hate you."

I punched him. What I was trying to speed up his phase and I tried to be nice okay. For I minute he looked shocked then that shock turned into angry and before you knew it he turned into a wolf. He was about to charge at me I think he realized that he turned into a wolf.

I phased to.(_Paul, _**Sam)**

_Holy fuck I have paws what is going on. This has to be a fucking dream or I'm going crazy._

**No Paul this is not a dream and you're not crazy.**

_Yep I'm definitely going crazy cause I'm hearing voices in my head._

**Paul listen to me this is not a dream. All the stories you've been told are real and you're a shape shifter.**

_Cool now how the hell do I turn back into a human._

**Just think happy thoughts.**

Bella's Pov

Charlie didn't come home last night it hurt knowing that my own uncle didn't want to be in the same place I was. Even thought I was sad I was also kind of happy because I didn't know what will happen when he comes home.

I heard the beep of Angela's horn. We were going to the beach like we did every Saturday. I picked up my bag and opened the door I took the key from my pocket and closed it. Angela car was parked in the drive way I sat in the back. She started the car and off we went to La Push.

No one said anything during the ca ride we just listened to music. When we got to the beach we laid out the towels on the sand.

"So did you tell Charlie," Lauren asked.

"Yeah I did and he complete flipped he left the house and he didn't come back last night. Gosh I feel so bad the look on his face when I told him you could just see how disappointed he was."

"I'm sure he'll come around," Jessica said.

"I don't think he will he asked me to tell him who the dad was and when I didn't tell him I could just see in his expression that he thinks I'm just like Renee."

"Everything's going to be alright baby B because we are all here for you no matter what."

"Thank you guys so much."

Time skips Bella is back home.

I was pacing around the living room wondering what time Charlie was going to come home. I waited and waited and waited until about 8:00 pm I finally gave up on waiting so I went upstairs. I was going through my closet trying to find something when I slipped. My hand pressed against the back of the closet and it shifted.

Yeah you heard correctly it shifted.

"What the hell," I whispered to myself. Behind the closet I saw a box with Renee name on it. I took it out and put it on the floor. I sat with it in front of me and then I opened it. Inside there were papers and some photo of Renee and a guy I had never seen before there was also something that looked like a diary.

I opened it.

_March 4,1997_

That was the year before I was born so she was about fifteen.

_Today I skipped school and went with Levi and some of his friend's house. I was great we smoked and drank and I had my first foursome. Levi is a lot older than me he married and he had a son that is friends with Charlie who is my older brother. I like Levi because he treats me like a woman he says I do stuff that is wife won't do he say I make him happy. I like pleasing him it makes me happy._

_When I got home Charlie wasn't here which was good. I hated Charlie he was my older brother but he treated me like I'm I kid. He doesn't know that I skip school and do drugs and it's going to stay that way._

_Xoxo Renee._

I could not believe what I just readied I closed the diary I was looking thought the paper when one caught my eyes it was my birth certificate and it had my dad's name on it.

* * *

So who do you think is Bella's dad?

Do you think Paul is going to imprint on Bella?

Do you think Bella is going to try and find her dad?

"What punishment is Charlie going to give Bella?

Review and tell me what you think is going to happen


	6. She returns

_**Hi lovely people here is another update for you hope you will enjoy. this i a bit longer like a lot of you requested love you all don't forget to leave me a comment about what you think**_

* * *

_**Levi Uley **_

I guess I shouldn't have been so surprise seeing his name I mean I just readied my mom's journal entry that said she was sleeping with him. The thing that was kind of weird was that my dad who I just recently found out was Levi Uley was actually 23 years older than my mom so when I was born so he was 38 and she was 16.

I put down the birth certificate and took up back the diary I skip to 1998.

July _4, 1998_

_Seven months pregnant with Levi baby it's kind of a great feeling but Levi wife found out about us and her treated to tell the police if Levi won't stop seeing me. So Levi and I stopped seeing each other but he still call and text me every night_

_Levi had recently told me that he bought a cabin that his wife doesn't know about so we were going to spend some time there during the weekend. Charlie is going to be out of town so it makes everything better because I won't have him breathing down my back and asking where I'm going._

_Xoxo Renee_

I skip to another entry.

_August 13, 1998_

_Just one more month until I get to meet my daughter I'm super excited. Which I kind of crazy because I heard labor hurts a lot but I don't think it's a big deal because I'll meet the person Levi and I created._

_Levi and I decided to name the baby Isabella Mary Elizabeth Swan or Bella for short. Isabella was Levi idea and Elizabeth and Marie was mine seeing that Levi mother name Mary Elizabeth. Levi had been overwhelmed when I had suggested it which made me really happy. _

_Xoxo Renee_

I continue reading journal entry after journal entry by the end I learned a lot more than I wanted to learn about Renee. The journal entry had stopped about seven months after I was born so I'm not exactly sure what happen between my mom and dad after then.

After skimming some more through the box I found and envelope with my name written on it. I opened it.

_My dearest Isabella,_

_I don't know when you'll find this letter but when you don I just want to say I'm sorry for leaving you the way I did but leaving you with Charlie is the right thing to do. I can't take care of you at least not the way I want to take care of you and I no longer have Levi to help me so I need you to stay with Charlie._

_I'll come back for you I'm not sure when I'll have enough money but I'll come back for you and honey I'm truly sorry for leaving you._

_Love always your mom._

_P.S- inside this envelope there is some cash only use it for an emergency it I all my life saving. I love you._

I took the money out of the envelope and counted it._ $3000_

Wow the thing I could do with this money but I was going to do anything with it right now so I put it in my drawer and went to lie in bed. When I woke up the next day it was almost one in the afternoon. I got out of bed and went to brush my teeth then made my way downstairs to get something to eat.

As I was making a sandwich the house phone rang I quickly went over and answered it.

"Hello Swan resident how may I help you?" no one answered.

"Hello is anyone there?"

"_Isabella" _I heard someone say from the other side.

"Not to be rude or anything but who is this."

"_Bella it's me Renee." _ I couldn't speak I could think how could she do this after years of not contacting me she has the guts to call me.

"_Bella are you there."_

"Yes I'm here. What do you want?"

"_I just wanted to see how you were."_

"Renee you haven't contacted me in years and now you come and act like we are on the best of terms."

"_What do you mean I haven't contacted you I've sent you letter and postcard every week since I left."_

I was shocked for a moment was she telling the truth.

"Well I never got any post card from you_."_

"_I sent I just ask Charlie."_

"Charlie never gave it to me he always told me he had no idea where you were."

"_He probably hide the letters in the basement."_

"Where are you mom?"

"_I'm in a hotel at Port Angeles I wanted to know if I would be okay if I came to see you?'_

"Yeah sure you can come if you want."

"_Okay thank you Bella and I'm really sorry I left you but I'll make it up to you soon I promise."_

I hung up the phone with one thing on my mind finding the letters Charlie had hide from me. I went down to the basement in search of them. I was looking for maybe ten minutes when I found a box on top of a shelf. I brought the box upstairs to my room.

I opened each letter and readied them. Each envelope had a hundred dollar in them the last letter had a $1000 and it was dated two weeks ago.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I just wanted you to know that I love you I know you probably think this is crazy because I keep sending you letter but you never respond so I decided that this is my last letter since you don't seem to want to see me I just leave you as you are. But remember I love you always no matter what._

_Love your mom Renee._

Charlie had hid so much from me to the point where my own mom thought I didn't want to speak to her. Now I don't know if everything Charlie had told me was a lie. I was pacing in my room back and forth, back and forth, back and forth when I heard the doorbell ring. I jumped a little I went back downstairs.

When I opened the door I was instantly pulled into a hug.

"Oh my God Isabella honey you have grown into a lovely woman."

"Mom," was all I was able to say before she hugged me again tighter this time.

"Bella I'm so sorry please forgive me for leaving."

"I forgive you." She let go of me and stroke my cheeks that was when I got a good look at her she still looked young like she hadn't aged a day since I was born.

"Okay come inside I'll get you something to eat," I said.

I prepared something for us both to eat and drink we both sat in the living room. Renee sat in the chair across from me.

"So what are you doing here in Forks?"

"I wanted to come and ask you if you wanted to live with me."

* * *

**So Review and tell me what you think. **

**So Levi is her dad.**

**Sam is her nephew.**

**And Renee is back.**

**Tell**** me what you thinking is going to happen when Charlie finally comes home.**

**Whats going to happen to Paul and the baby?**


	7. I want you out

_**Previously on the bet**_

_**"I wanted to come and ask you if you wanted to live with me."**_

* * *

"Renee I'm really glad you asked me to come live with you but I can't just leave right now I mean I have school and all my friends. I can't just leave right now."

"I don't mean leave right now I mean at the end of the school year."

"Okay I'll come live with you seeing that Charlie and I aren't on speaking terms right now."

"What do you mean you and Charlie aren't on speaking terms."

"Well it's kind of complicated."

"What do you mean it's complicated."

"Well a few days ago I found out I was pregnant I told him and he hasn't been home since."

"Oh honey I'm so sorry."

"It's okay but I found something interesting yesterday."

"And what is that."

"Give me a minute I need to go get it." I ran up the stairs and got the box of letters that I found the night before I took it up and went back downstairs.

"I found this yesterday and I want you to know that I forgive you for leaving me."

Renee took the box from me.

"I knew you would find it someday."

"I also found the letter you sent me Charlie hid them in the basement. But I don't understand why he hid it from me."

"I don't understand why either."

Renee stayed for about two hours then she left. After talking to her I realize it wasn't her intentions to leave me because she didn't want me but because she knew Charlie would have been able to do the things she couldn't and because she wanted something more than just living in Forks.

Charlie came home about an hours after Renee left I was sitting in the living room and watching TV. I pretended like I didn't notice him. He took is gun and hung it up like he always does. When he came to sit in the living room he was the first one to talk.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's nothing just some old letters that I found."

"Where did you get those?"

"I found them in the basement where you hid them from me."

"What are doing in the basement? Did I tell you not to go down there?"

"Yeah and now I know why you told me that. I can't believe it all the times I thought my mom didn't care and you were hiding the letter all along."

"I did it for your own good."

"How was it for my own good all my life I thought she didn't care or that it was my fault she left."

"I don't have to explain anything to you I did what I thought was right and she doesn't care about you because if she did you would be living with her and not me."

"She does care about me."

"If you say so and I want you out of my house I will not tolerate you here because I know if I let you stay here you'll be just like your mother and after that baby is born you'll just disappear like she did."

"I won't leave my baby and I'll be out of your house by tomorrow."

I went up the stairs and grabbed all my clothes from the closet and threw them all on the bed. Then I took out three suitcases from under the bed. I opened them up and folded all the clothes neatly and put them in there. Then I went and took another suitcase for the closet and put the things in my drawer in it.

When I was done all of the packing I was exhausted but I still had to do something. I had to call Renee so I took up my phone and dial her number.

She picked up at the first ring.

"Hello," she said a little groggily I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 9 pm.

"Hey mom I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay what wrong?"

"Charlie came home an hour after you left and he said he wanted me out of his house ."

"It's okay baby I'll be there tomorrow to pick you up."

"Thank you so much mom."

We talked on the phone for half an hour then we hung up and I went to bed to await what was to come the next morning.

Paul Pov.

Life is so fucking mess up it's not even funny I mean it's not every day you get a fever and then turn into a large wolf.

See I told you life was mess up but that's not all I know your saying what could be worst. Well I tell you what is worst giving up all your hopes and dreams of one day becoming something because now your main purpose was to protect the people of your tribe from vampires A.K.A bloodsuckers.

I hate the bloodsuckers they are one of the reason I have to give up my dream of one day going to university. Yes you heard correctly I Paul Lahote wanted to go to university but now that's not going to happen because I'm stuck here.

I don't think my life can get any more fucked up than it already is.

I didn't know it at the moment but this was just the beginning.

Renee pov.

When I first found out I was pregnant I was a little sacred for one I was only sixteen and was still in high school but when I told Levi he was thrilled. When I found out I was having a daughter I felt like maybe there was some kind of purpose in my life.

After I had Bella things were good for a while and then Levi disappeared and all he left me with was a letter telling me that the cabin in the woods were we would go was Bella and that he loved me. When I went to the cabin there was another letter telling me he and opened a bank account for Bella and that he left to protect us.

I didn't understand why at first so I left thinking I could find him. I didn't find him until a year ago. Well more like he found me. I was home doing nothing when my phone rang and I heard his voice I rejoice the first thing I wanted was to see him but he said no. after week he agreed when I saw him he had completely changed. When I saw him he looked younger but after talking to him I knew he was the same person.

I tried to ask what happen but he refuses to tell. It's just hard not knowing what's really going on. I just hope when I do find out I won't freak out.

* * *

Charlie kicked her out

what do you think is going to happen now?

what did you think Paul wanted to be?


	8. Killer releashed

The next morning.

Bella woke up just before dawn she thought she would have woke up before Charlie but he actually beat her to it because when she went downstairs Charlie was already up and sitting in the living room with a cup of coffee.

"I see you're up early." He said not looking up at her. She sat down in the chair across from him.

"Why did you do it?" she asked.

"Why did I do what?"

"Why did you hide those letters from me?"

"It was for your own safety."

"For my own safety are you kidding me right. What were you even trying to keep me safe from?"

"Before your mother left you to go find your dad."

"Wait you knew who my dad was all along."

"Yes I knew who your dad was."

"Unbelievable what else did you lie to me about you know what just forget I asked. Just tell me why you lied."

"Six months after you were born a woman was brutal murdered by her husband, their seven year old son was also there he was beaten really badly but he survived."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"The person would did it was her husband but the police thought someone else was there with him too but after questioning them both they let one of them go because the husband wouldn't tell whether is friend was there or not. And if you haven't guess by now that same friend was your dad."

Bella was shocked she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Why should I believe you all you've ever done was lie to me," Bella said.

"I don't care if you believe me or not I told you what I was protecting from and that is a father that might be a murderer," Charlie told her. "Excuse me but I have work to get to."

Charlie left a very stunned Bella with nothing to do but wait for Renee to come get her.

Paul's Pov.

I was sitting in a council meeting which was very boring by the way.

"Well then if that all," said Sam.

"There is one more thing Aaron Lahote had been released from prison."

My entire body froze the man who had killed my mom and almost killed me was out of prison.

"Wait what when how?" I asked all at once.

"He was released yesterday but he has to see a probation officer twice a week so he doesn't get himself in trouble."

"Why is he out already?"

"You don't have to worry about him Paul there is a restraining order against him he can't be within a 1000 yards of you."

"Do you really think that's going to stop him?"

"Honestly no but you don't have to worry he be living in a cabin in the woods I don't think we'll see much of him."

I wasn't happy about this one bit but I just nod and the meeting was dismiss.

So I know you're wondering what the hell is going on well I try to explain it the best way I can.

_When I was seven years old my father came home really mad well madder than usually anyway. When he came home mad he'd take it out on my mom but before he hit her she would always hide me in the closet. As I hide in the closet I decided that I wouldn't let him hurt her anymore so I got out of the closet._

_I went into the kitchen and saw him raping her on the kitchen floor I took a frying pan from the counter and hit him in the head. He turned around and got of my mom at the time it seemed like a good idea but I didn't know what to do next. He grabbed the pan from my hand and he started hitting me with it. I saw my mom crawl away then I black out._

_When I woke up I was in the hospital with no clue how I got here the doctor said he called the police after he had killed my mom. She was killed brutally when the cops got there they said she looked like she was killed by an animal and not a man. The worst part of this all was my mom was pregnant. She told me not to tell dad because they would leave before he found out about the baby but she never got to leave instead he killed her._

For years I felt guilty that I couldn't protect my mother she had protected me time and time again but I couldn't protect her.

When I got home I had a strange feeling that someone was in my house. I carefully opened the door and stepped inside when I did I saw the motherfucker who killed my mom sitting in my living room

"What the hell or you doing here and how the fuck did you get in," I said and I was starting to shake.

"I picked the lock there no need to phase I'm not here to hurt you I just want to have a man to man conversation with you."

'Make it quick or I won't stop myself from killing you."

"I should have known you would turn into a wolf one day."

"How do you know that I was a wolf?"

"Because I'm a wolf too or was a wolf."

"You phased into a wolf when you killed her didn't you," I said.

"Yes I did and I don't regret it one bit she deserve what she got.'

"What did she ever do to you?"

"She lied to me and she cheated on me. I loved her so much and I loved you too but then I found out you weren't mine so I killed her."

"If you aren't my dad then who is my dad ."

"Your dad is Billy Black."

Okay so you know how I said my life couldn't get any more mess up just forget I said it because my life seriously got a lot more messed up.

* * *

So tell me what you think what you really really think.

i'll be updating my other story soon i haven't abandon it.

i know the twist was unexpected but the idea would leave my head so i wrote it


End file.
